Hijo no Esperado
by DarkMachineeh
Summary: Cuando Maka le entrega el esperado regalo que le tiene a Soul, no sabe que a futuro causara una gran repercusión, traerá maldad y preocupación sobre la Death City


Esta Historia es de mi autoría (DarkMachine), los personajes perteneces a Atsushi Ohkubo, el creador del manga.

Decidí poner los personajes a mi gusto: B y que no pasara nada aún con Chrona, porque me gusta

* * *

CAPITULO I: Un hijo no esperado.

El 23 de junio de 2011, Soul cumplía la edad de 17 años, venia entrando a su departamento, el 506, de un común edificio de Death City, lo que él no se esperaba era la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños que Maka junto a Tsubaki le habían preparado.

-SHHHHHHHH- soltó Maka al escuchar que introducían una llave en la cerradura de la puerta.

-AHAHAHAHA, lo sorprenderé, mi regalo será el primero y el mejor- dijo Black Star, al sentirse tan emocionado por la fiesta. – Me salió a la perfección esta fiesta- agregó

* CHOP* de un golpe Maka calló a Black con un libro en el cual se titulaba "el mejor regalo para un amigo". – A la Cuenta de 3 saltamos con la sorpresa, ¿está bien?

- sí- respondieron unánimemente todos los que estaban en la fiesta.

3… 2… 1… (Susurraba Maka, la más ansiosa) -Sorpresa- gritaron todos.

* * *

Soul acostumbraba trabajar los miércoles en un pequeño bar a los pies del Shibusen, él nunca recordaba su cumpleaños, la que lo hacía era su fiel compañera Maka, la que todos los años se encargaba de entregarle un regalo y una torta con la forma de la cara de Shinigami-sama, pero ese día era distinto, todo el mundo saludaba extrañamente a Soul, este sin percatarse que se trataba de los invitados a su fiesta sorpresa. Ese día en el bar fue normal, uno que otro estudiante nuevo trabajando ahí por acabar su dinero de la semana, gente conversando, riendo, llorando, todo común.

Soul llegando al edificio donde se encontraba su departamento recordó que Maka en la mañana se encontraba distinta con él, en un momento dudo en entrar, pero después pensó en ir a comprarle un presente para que la disculpara (pensaba que ella estaba enojada con él, ya que normalmente se enojaba). Soul fue a una tienda que aun no cerraba y lo único que encontró presentable en ese momento era una caja de bombones en forma de corazón que al interior tenia 10 chocolates en forma de sol, luna y almas de Soul y Maka coincidentemente. De vuelta al edificio y frente a la puerta de su departamento se quedó unos segundos a pensar en que decirle a Maka al entrar, y en un momento dudo que estuviera dentro, pero escuchó una extraña risa y se percató de que si había gente al interior de su departamento, entonces aun pensando en que decirle al entrar abrió la puerta y se encontró con un estruendoso y amigable "SOPRESA". Todos sus amigos estaban ahí, Tsubaki, Black, Kid, Patti, Liz, kim, Ox, kilik, inclusive Chrona (n.n), entre otros. Soul al percatarse de que habían adornos y decoración por todos lados dio por hecho que era su cumpleaños, y que Maka este año si que se había esmerado.

-Soul, espero que te guste la fiesta- dijo Tsubaki con un poco de dificultad, ya que Black se encaramaba sobre ella para poder entregar, según él, el mejor regalo de cumpleaños a Soul.

–Maka realmente se esforzó en organizar la fiesta asique disfrútala al máximo- agregó Tsubaki con un tono de total relajación y alegría, como era de costumbre en ella.

Black saltó a los pies de Soul con un grito de triunfo y le extendió el regalo que le había llevado, Soul lo abrió con un dejo de desconfianza, pero al percatarse que era un collar que tenia, una estrella, la cara de Shinigami y el alma de Soul, este le agradeció mucho por él y se lo puso inmediatamente.

Después de las largas felicitaciones por los 17 años cumplidos, llego el momento de Maka

-Soul- con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas y mirando de reojo – espero te haya gustado la sorpresa- poniéndose mas roja.

-Claro Maka, no me lo esperaba… y mi regalo- dijo Soul con un tono de risa

-Maka-Chop *CHOP* Maka golpeó a Soul con el libro que llevaba en la mano.

-Maka…. Pobre Soul- se escuchó al fondo de la habitación, proveniente de Tsubaki.

-Soul… tu regalo… te lo tengo que dar en privado- Sonrojándose al máximo posible.

-Está bien Maka, vamos al cuarto, ahí me lo das. – le respondió Soul con gran simpatía.

Por otro lado, Black estaba demostrando sus dotes de gran engullidor y tragaba toda la comida que le ponían por delante, Liz lo miraba con asombro mientras Kid hablaba con Patti de que la torta no estaba simétrica, y esto lo ponía loco. Por otra parte Ox intentaba otro desafortunado encuentro amoroso con Kim, el cual sólo tuvo de desenlace a Ox vertiendo bebida en su cuerpo.

-Soul…. Dije en privado, no puede haber nadie, te lo daré al finalizar tu fiesta, diviértete...- y se fue a conversar con Kid sobre la torta.

En ese momento Soul deseó que la fiesta se terminara ahí, pero como Maka se había esforzado tanto que pensó en disfrutar la fiesta hasta el último minuto.

Después de beber algo de alcohol que Black había llevado a escondidas de Maka, este hizo el ridículo una vez mas al caer a la fuente de poche que Tsubaki había preparado, por eso, lo mejor que Tsubaki pensó en hacer fue llevarlo a casa. – Disculpa Maka por el desorden, sigan disfrutando, hasta luego Soul, de nuevo, feliz Cumpleaños, espero te sirva el reloj- con una reverencia y con Black a cuestas se retiró del departamento.

-Bueno, Liz, Patti, vamos- enunció Kid

-Está bien- respondió Patti. – OOOUM- con tristeza gimió Liz, quien se estaba divirtiendo mucho junto a Chrona y Kim.

Bueno creo que hasta aquí llegó la fiesta- dijo Ox - sí – respondieron los otros invitados.

-Gracias por invitarnos Maka- se escuchaba- Hasta luego Soul- se despedían.

Pero Soul hacia caso omiso a estas despedidas, ahora más que nunca tenía en mente el regalo que le dijo Maka que le entregaría al finalizar la fiesta. Cuando por fin el ultimo invitado que dejo el departamento [que fue Chrona, ya que se había quedado conversando con Maka un instante] dejó el departamento Soul sintió el sonido de la soledad después de una gran fiesta, había comida derramada en el piso por Black, ponche en todas las paredes y un regalo que aun no lo había abierto… -¿Maka es ese el regalo que me tienes?- preguntó. –No, ese lo enviaron de Shibusen, los profesores y Shinigami-sama se encargaron de comprártelo- … que será se preguntaba Soul, era muy grande, pero no lo suficiente para ser un auto.

-Ábrelo Soul, tampoco sé que es-

*rasshhhh crshhhh* Soul rajando el papel que lo cubría vio que el regalo de parte del Shibusen era un gran piano de cola que tenia la forma de su alma. Por un momento Soul olvidó que Maka aún no le decía que era el regalo que ella le tenía, pero inmediatamente se le vino a la mente.

-Maka, creo que es hora de que me digas cual es mi regalo… - dijo Soul un tanto emocionado.

-Esta bien, Soul acompáñame al cuarto, ahí te lo daré- respondió

Llegando al cuarto Maka estaba un tanto nerviosa… y dijo –Soul tu regalo…. Este libro decía…. Tu regalo…-

* * *

La Luz Roja se apagó, se abrió una puerta y salió Mira Nygus, enfermera del Shibusen, al encuentro de muchos de los que estaban en ese instante en el hospital interno de Shibusen.

-Todo está bien, ella se encuentra un poco cansada, hay que dejarla descansar- dijo la enfermera

-Pero y el bebé- Pregunto Tsubaki.

-Etto… el bebé… no hay de que preocuparse, está sano y…a salvo, está bajo observación de especialistas de Shibusen.

-Pero si está bien, porque está bajo observación- pregunto Black en tono desafiante.

-Chicos no hay de que preocuparse, ahora Soul acompáñame a hablar con Shinigami-sama por favor- dijo Mira

-Está bien-respondió este un poco confuso.

-Tsubaki, puedes marcar a Shinigami-sama y decirle que voy con Soul, que es de suma urgencia- le susurró al oído.

-No hay problema- respondió ella, marcando el 42-42-564 en su espejo. –Shinigami-Sama, Nygus-sama y Soul van a encontrarle, dijo que era de urgencia-

-Gracias Tsubaki, lo sabía- Respondió Shinigami.

Fuera del Quirófano todos quedaron muy confusos con la actuación de Mira-sama y la poca información que se entregó del parto de Maka.

* * *

SOUL, SOUL, DÓNDE ESTÁS SOUL- gritaba Maka- Soul, Kami (puesto así en honor a la madre de Maka) está como loca, no sé que le pasa-

-Llamemos a Marie, ella siempre la cuida- respondió apresuradamente Soul al ver lo preocupada que estaba Maka.

Cuando llegó Marie, supo, que le pasaba al instante, llamo a Shinigami sama de urgencia y en un instante este apareció al lado de ellos pasando a través de un espejo.

Cuando llegó a Shinigami-sama, dejaron sentado a Soul y a Maka a un lado mientras la enfermera le contaba algo extraño, por la cara que puso Shinigami-sama al momento que le contaban esto.

-Soul, Maka, acérquense- dijo Shinigami-sama.-Como son los Padres deben saberlo-

-Saber qué- respondieron instantáneamente Soul y Maka, mirándose.

-Chicos, su bebé es mujer…- -eso era todo- dijo Soul, era necesario traerme hasta aquí para decir algo que ya sé-

*SHINIGAMI-CHOP* -Aún no termino- dijo Shinigam-sama, mientras Soul sobaba su cabeza.

-El hecho de que el bebé haya nacido mujer cambia todas las cosas Soul, yo esperaba que fuera hombre, para no complicar las cosas…, durante estos 5 años hemos podido controlar lo incontrolable gracias a Marie, peor explotó-

-pero cual es el problema Shinigami sama- preguntaron desesperadamente Soul y Maka, mientras Marie-sama lo miraba con cara de entenderlo. –Vamos Shinigami-sama, debes decírselo- insistió Marie.

-como iba, a claro, comenzare por hablar de Chrona-

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella aquí?- dijo exaltadamente Soul – Silencio Soul- Grito Maka.

- ¿por qué crees que Chrona nació mujer(*), es porque la sangre negra actúa mejor en una mujer la sangre negra tiene una gran afinidad con las almas femeninas, aunque en tu caso Soul, cuando fuiste infectado, la sangre negra se sintió cómoda con tu alma y ganó un gran potencial. Ahora Soul, al tener un bebé con Maka, una poderosa técnico, con una gran madre igual de poderosa, y tu alma que poseía afinidad y gran compatibilidad con la sangre negra, y al estar ambos con esta sangre en sus almas, su hija heredó un gran maligno poder, que supera por mucho a el poder que tiene Chrona, el de Stein, todas las Death Scythes y hasta el mio, por eso debimos encerrar su poder , en su alma, sabíamos que algún día iba a explotar, pero gracias a Marie, eso se atrasó mucho. Ahora que el poder de Kami explotó, no podemos pararla, su alma la percibirá Kishin y querrá obtener ese maligno poder para él, Maka, Soul, esa niña ya no es su hija, al menos no posee la misma alma. Debemos mantenerla bajo estricto cuidado. Y ocultaremos su alma gracias a la bruja Kim que nos ayudará con eso. Ella esta sedada ahora, la dejaremos dormir por está noche, vayan a sus habitaciones, mañana planearemos algo.

**** Explosiones, gritos y sonido de huidas****

-Shinigami-sama! Shinigami-Sama, la niña no está! Han atacado a Marie-sama, Kishin tiene la niña, Arachne la raptó, tenia arañas por todos lados.- grito desesperadamente Sid-sensei, quien volvió rápidamente al cuarto donde estaba la niña a recoger a Marie, que la encontró en el suelo atacada por la espalda a Marie-sama.

-Esto es Grave, despierten a los padres, llamen a todas las Death Scythes AHORA, el Kishin no debe enterarse de como utilizar el poder de esa bebe. KID, recorre Death City, averigua si alguien sabe algo, es de vital importancia todo lo que podamos conseguir, DEBEMOS EVITAR A TODA COSTA QUE KAMI SIENTA EL GOZO DE LA LOCURA DEL KISHIN- dijo apresurada y enojadamente Shinigami sama.

* * *

(*): ([NOTA: tomo como si Chrona fuera mujer, aunque en el animé tenga sexo indefinido, en el Manga es mujer.)]

Hasta aquí dejo este primer capitulo de la historia :B es la primera que escribo, espero les haya gustado.


End file.
